


Parker's favorite

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Fluff, Peter adores Pepper, but they don't know about it, they are a little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "So, you're the famous Pepper Potts that Peter has been talking about for two weeks.""Peter talks about me?"Or, May has another night shift and calls Tony if Peter could sleep in the Tower.





	Parker's favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make it a series, so there will be a lot more scenes with Pepper and Peter, I recommend reading the previous work :) 
> 
> It's not entirely Peter and Pepper, but what can be done.

Pepper arrived at the penthouse quite early this Friday afternoon. She knew Peter would be in the lab with Tony and couldn't wait to see him again. Their sleepover turned out very well and she learned a lot about him. And she definitely fell in love with him.

"Incoming call from May Parker," Friday announced as Pepper poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen. She frowned for a moment before she realized it was Peter's aunt and told Friday to answer the call.

_"Tony, thank God, I'm calling for the third time, and I was starting to worry if you didn't blow something up,"_ came a sweet voice. Pepper laughed at her note.

"Well, that's possible. Pepper Potts on the phone, Tony's fiancée. The guys are in the lab, and they seem to have activated the protocol not disturbed."

_"So, you're the famous Pepper Potts that Peter has been talking about for two weeks."_

"Peter talks about me?" Pepper said awkwardly. It wasn't like her, but she was taken aback by her statement.

_"Yeah, he adores you. I know Tony has always been his idol, but I don't think he ever talked about him as much as he does about you."_

"I can't believe it. Peter is a really great boy. You did well, Miss Parker."

_"Ah, it's May. And why am I calling... I'm glad you picked it up, Miss Potts. Unexpectedly, I have to go to the night shift and wanted to ask Tony if Peter could sleep in the Tower. But I think a responsible adult there is you,"_ she said with a laugh.

"I certainly am and I will be more than happy that Peter can stay here. And if I can call you May, call me Pepper, please."

_"Then it is decided. I can already say that you are my favorite Stark, Pepper."_

"Not yet, but I know what you mean. Have a good night at work and don't worry about Peter. He's in good hands. Bye, May."

_"I know he is. I hope to meet you soon. Bye, Pepper,"_ she said farewell and hung up.

"Friday, order our usual order from our favorite Italian restaurant and add three portions of Carbonara spaghetti," she said on the way to the bedroom, where she changed into something more comfortable. She remembered Peter telling her he loved Italian food. One of the many things they have in common with Tony.

Once she put on her home clothes, she went down to the lab.

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill _  
_Too many women with too many pills _  
_Shoot to thrill, play to kill _  
_I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will…_

"Why must it always be so loud ?!" she shouted to drown out the music they were listening to. Once they noticed her, the music fell silent.

"I'm sorry, Miss Potts," Peter murmured. "I mean, Pepper," he corrected quickly.

"Don't be. This wasn't half as loud as I usually have it," Tony sneered.

"It's all right, Peter. I've got used to it. However, why don't you go wash a little? Dinner will be any minute."

"Oh, is it too late? I think I'll go home then," Peter said, and Pepper smiled. She won't let him go anywhere.

"You'll go to the bathroom. May called. She had to work for the night shift and asked me if you could sleep here."

"May called you?!" both her boys asked unison. Both her boys... That sounded nice.

"Actually, she called you, Tony, but you didn't answer the call," she explained.

"I don't care. I can go home, you don't have to worry about me," Peter muttered again.  
  
"Out of the question," Tony protested.

"Yeah, besides, I ordered Italian. Your favorite. Go get ready for dinner and We'll meet you in the kitchen," she said in the tone she used at work, so Peter had no chance to protest.

"Do you know his favorite food?" Tony asked in surprise as Peter disappeared.

"Of course, he told me," she answered as if it meant nothing.

"Was May very upset that I didn't answer her call?" he asked to change the subject. Pepper knew from his tone and attitude that he had the respect of May Parker and that was something to say. After all, he was freaking Iron Man.

"No, but she said I was her favorite," she sneered.

"That's not possible. She adores me," he retorted.

"Oh, wake up, honey. She doesn't even like you."

"Well, yeah, we didn't have the best start, but she trusts me with Peter."

"I know, but I'm still her favorite."

"Peter first, and now May? What did I do to you?"

"I'm simply the best. You should know that by now," she laughed and kissed his cheek.

Tony wanted to say something, but Friday interrupted.  
  
"The food has arrived. Peter picked it up and says if you don't be in the kitchen within five seconds, he'll eat your portions."

"In that case, we should hurry. Because he's not kidding," Tony said, taking Pepper's hand.

Pepper let herself led by her fiancé to the kitchen where they joined Peter, who was already eating. It was a nice dinner. And after a long time, Pepper could imagine that her life could be at least a little normal. Even though her fiancé was an Iron Man and he brought a 15-year-old boy who had superpowers to their home. Her life couldn't be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there something you would like to read with Pepper and Peter? <3


End file.
